Not So Gryffindor
by The Ninja from Yesterday
Summary: Everyone expected me to be in Gryffindor. But the Sorting Hat saw different.


**Summery: **Everyone expected me to be in Gryffindor. But the Sorting Hat saw different.

**Author**: NumberOneNarutoFan

**Word Target:** Over 7,500 per chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing here people!

**Warning: **T to be safe.

* * *

I was born into a well-known Pureblood family, who nearly all members were Gryffindor. Several times they made themselves familiar with the muggle world, and in their homes, they have countless muggle items.

There was over 500 members in the Gryffindor family, and those who got into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw were shunned, but not kicked out. So far in Gryffindor's history, no one had been in Slytherin./

I, Elsa Gryffindor, was a brave girl, and nearly everyone saw I was to be a Gryffindor. I would speak out, not afraid to be different in my muggle school, and would hit people for no reason (saying sorry if it hurt them...badly).

But I knew I wasn't brave, no, not at all.

I dreaded the day I had to go to Hogwarts, but the side I showed to most people yelled out I couldn't wait for Hogwarts. As the days grew closer as I pasted my 11th birthday, I waited for my letter, with 15 other siblings.

* * *

"Could those who are going to Hogwarts this year please come to the Owlery." Auntie Katy called excitedly over the muggle intercom that echoed her words through out the Gryffindor Homes.

"Come on Elsa, it'll be our letters to Hogwarts!" Anna, my younger sister (mum still likes the movie Frozen), jumped around, dragging me to the second tallest tower, which had many windows littered the sides.

"Don't worry! I'm coming! I can't wait!" I grinned at her and waved at the passing adults. "I'll diffidently get into Gryffindor."

"Everyone knows that Elsa." Anna rolled her eyes. Little did everyone know inside, I was scared. I knew I didn't have true bravery. I'll never get into Gryffindor. We came running, puffing up the stairs, showing that we were the first. About 30 letters were lined up neatly waiting for their owners.

"Elsa!" Auntie Katy smiled warmly to me. "No need to rush, here's your letter." She held out the letter to me, which I thanked her for.

"Come on, open it!" Anna giggled, her red hair bouncing up and down. I smiled at her and ripped it open as five other Gryffindors came rushing up the stairs. Two letters fell out, and Anna scooped them up, her huge eyes melting the inside of me. I nodded my thanks, opening both of them at the same time.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss. Gryffindor (Elsa),

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The other one said,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)1 set glass or crystal phials1 telescope1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"YEAH! I'm off to Gryffindor!" I cheered.

* * *

"You have three hours to buy what ever you want, BUT, you must get everything on the list, otherwise we'll take your iPods or iPhones off you." Aunite Katy told us 30 or so Hogwarts students.

"Yes Aunite." we all chorused. We were all fidgeting, waiting for the word.

"You may... go." At the word go, we scattered, all going in different places. The quadruplets skipped off to the Apothecary, five boys raced off to the Quidditch store (never my thing), and I was left to myself. Just the way I like it.

I had noticed that no one had went to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_, which I carried my Galleons into. Two other boys were standing there, who were about to chat. Once I said yes I'm going to Hogwarts to Madam Malkin, I stepped up next to the two boys.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" the bright blonde hair boy asked to us. I nodded, as well as the black haired boy. "Oh. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Elsa Gryffindor." I introduced myself, not showing disgust at Malfoy's name.

"Harry Potter." the other boy quietly introduced himself.

"Oh, Harry Potter and a Gryffindor? My luck must be out of whack." Malfoy sighed, and I bowed my head as I felt a pin poke me.

"Sorry for being born." I murmured.

"Do you know which house you want to be in? I suppose Gryffindor, right? After your parents?" Draco ignored me.

"Um, I was raised by muggles." Harry explained. "I didn't know I was a wizard until three days ago."

"Oh. That must suck. Let me tell you about Hogwarts," Malfoy launched into an explanation of Hogwarts, but he left out a fair bit. Once Malfoy left, I spoke.

"He left out a bit. I'll show you a book about Hogwarts for muggleborns." I calmly to him. His eyes widened as he noticed me again.

"Your a Gryffindor?" he asked.

"Yeah, Godric was my ancestor." I confirmed, and jumped off the stood, paying for my robes at the same time as Harry.

"Harry, I got ya an ice cream." Hagrid (I saw him from the photos other Gryffindors had). "Who's yer friend?"

"This is Elsa Gryffindor." Harry introduced.

"Hello Hagrid."

"Oh, another Gryffindor! I've met yer relatives a lot." he smiled at me.

"Harry, I'll go get the book for you. Which store are you going to next?" I asked him kindly. "You should come with me to _Flourish and Blotts_."

"That's where we were goin' next." Hagrid nodded in thanks to me. "I forgot about that book."

* * *

"Thanks for the book Elsa!" Harry waved goodbye, as he had finished his shopping. We ended up shopping together, even wands. Luckily for me, there was still another hour until I had to go back to the Leaky.

The wand I had gotten had shocked me. Most Gryffindors got Rowan or Ash as wood and either phoenix feather or unicorn hair. However, I got Alder _and _yew mixed together (my wand looks like a marble cake, only with two colours) and the core was Thestral tail hair. What Ollivander said creeped me out.

_"There is only one other wand in the world that has Theastral tail hair as the core. And that wand is from a legend. Miss Gryffindor, I hope you don't turn to the dark side."_

* * *

When I got back to the meeting point, I noticed that my mum was talking with Auntie Katy. When mum saw me she waved me over.

"I'm going to get you a familiar spririt Elsa! Let's go before the others get back." my mum dragged me away from Auntie Katy.

"Why can't everyone get one?" I asked my mum as I stood up in front of _Familiar Spirits of Witches and Wizards- get your Familiar here!_.

"Because your a member of the main house! The only one from this year. Anna will get one too, don't worry. And have you learned how to do Elsa's hair yet?" mum ratted on. I nodded and pulled out my hair, and drawing it over my shoulder.

"I don't see how you want me like this..." I sighed. Mum was a crazy Frozen fan, calling me Elsa, turning my red hair to the exact shade of the movie Elsa permanently, and made me memorize how to do her hair. Don't worry, I like Frozen too, so I don't mind.

"Elsa is so cool! I so wished that you could have powers like hers..." she sighed and pushed me into the shop. I looked around the store, and noticed many weird reptiles. There was a Neko-Mata (cat with two tails), a snake with nine heads (hydra) and _dragons_.

"Oh my gosh it's dragons!" I squealed, rushing up to them. They were all just hatched from the egg, and I noticed a pull to a pearly dragon- a Antipodean Opaleye. It stared at me and I felt the pull grow stronger. The baby snorted, and small flames spitted out.

_Hullo._

"What?" I sat up, alerted.

_I'm your familiar Spirit, baka! The one right in front of you._

"Oh." I said smartly, turning back to the dragon.

_My name is Mūnsutōn, and I'm a girl. If you tell me to do something, I will, okay? You don't need to worry about me killing anyone._

"Mum! I've got Mūnsutōn!" I waved to her. She and the attendant came over. "She's already bonded with me. Mūnsutōn, don't kill anyone, don't play pranks without my word, don't breath flames to scare anyone, okay?"

_Yeah, I get it. Otherwise I'll die, right?_

"Yep!" I said cheerily. The attendant blew a whistle, and all the other dragons retreated to the back of the huge cage. Only Mūnsutōn stayed at the front. Jean, the attendant opened the cage door and Mūnsutōn flew out onto my shoulder, settling down for a sleep, as it's kind loves to.

"Oh Elsa, quick, you've got to sign these papers before we go." Mum pointed out, gesturing to the papers she had finished signing her part. A bunch of rules I had to read though went something like this: _don't let it kill anyone, don't let it out of the room your in unless on a request, and don't let it breath flames unless keeping owner safe from danger (eg. Death Eaters)._ I signed everything that I was supposed to do so, and by the time I finished, it was five minutes until we had to meet up. Once the attendant went through it all, she nodded to the dragon who began to glow with me.

"Congrats, your bonded." The girl said boredly. I thanked her, and ran out the shop with my trunk (everything inside it). Mūnsutōn squished herself into my neck and head as we were pushed around. Finally I made it to the Leaky, out of breath. I felt the jealous glares as they noticed Mūnsutōn.

"Elsa, why do you have a dragon?" the bitchest Gryffindor in my year group, Jasmine, snapped at me.

"Because mum said I was a main house member out of this whole year level." I pointed out and she remembered the rules. She glared at me and stomped back to her group. I was used to this, so I dragged my trunk to the van the Gryffindor House used for these travels. I sat up the front by my self. There was no other main house members in this bus, and since I could barely interact with branch house members.

* * *

"WOW IT'S A DRAGON!" Anna's voice yelled when I hopped out of the van. I chuckled an held out Mūnsutōn to her.

"Mūnsutōn, this is my sister. Be nice, okay?" I told Mūnsutōn firmly, as Anna petted her.

_Don't worry, I like her._

"Mūnsutōn likes you Anna!" I told her and she beamed at me and my dragon.

"Right, everyone, there's another month until the First of September. Get familiar with your books, especially with your potions books, as Professor Snape does not like Gryffindors. Why the hell did James and his friends bully him..." Auntie Katy muttered the end to herself as she wondered off. I picked up my trunk and dragged it to my room, stopping along the way to ask mum to make it feather weight. Once it was in my room I picked the potions book out and began to read it. One big secret was while Gryffindors hate potions in and outside of school, I love it. After all, it's just cooking. And I love cooking. It makes _food_.

Once I got through that, it was time to start cooking dinner. Yeah, since I love cooking so much, I cook for nearly everyone.

When I started, I asked what Mūnsutōn wanted.

_Raw meat. Raw red meat is my favourite. And could I eat with you?_

So I set some raw meat to the side, and when it was dinner time, I set it to the side for Mūnsutōn. Once I had set out the dinner table, I called for dinner. Ten other main house members came in and sat down, thanking me for the food.

* * *

September the 1st  


"Hey Firsties," an third year Gryffindor yelled to us as we waited to load our trunks onto the train. 15 of us stopped and faced him. I think his name was John.  
"Have you heard about the story about Opal yet?"

"No," I told him, as I was the closest to him.

"Well, Opal was a Gryffindor," John started.

"Was?" I asked, my eye brow raising.

"You'll see. Anyway, Opal was a Gryffindor, and everyone expected her to be in Gryffindor, okay? Well, when she got Sorted into Slytherin!" John revealed. A few gasps of shock went through the crowd.

"So why haven't we heard of it yet?" I shot back.

"That's because she was kicked out of the family and her name erased forever. So, the moral of the story is never get into Slytherin!" John finished and even I paled. He ran off smirking to his Gryffindor friends.

"Oh, I hope I never get into Slytherin."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to either! Imagine being kicked out of Gryffindor!"

"Wouldn't you have no money?"

"You would be homeless to!"

Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god I'm so stuffed. I'll be kicked out, right? Oh god oh god-

_Don't worry Elsa, I'll be with you all the time, no matter what side your on._

I smiled weakly. "Thanks Mūnsutōn." I whispered to him. At least I'll sit have one friend.

* * *

"Hello, have you seen a toad?" a voice interrupted me. It had been a hour since the train had left the station, and all I was doing was mindlessly patting Mūnsutōn and watching the land go by outside the window. I turned to the bushy haired girl.

"No, I haven't, but ask one of the prefects to summon him." I explained to her and she nodded.

"You're not supposed to have a dragon as a pet." She told me, finally seeing her (she was laying beside me).

"Mūnsutōn is my Familiar Spirit." I only told her that since I saw her as the type who would research everything.

"Oh, I get it. Well, I must be going. Bye." She waved me good bye and went out of my compartment, closing the door behind her.

* * *

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The Sorting quietened, and everyone clapped for it. Professor McGongall opened her scroll and began to call names out. When she got to the Gryffindors, she raised her eye brow.

"Wow, fifteen... Gryffindor, Kelsa." Of course, she went to Gryffindor. What surprised most people, was that the quadruplets all went to Ravenclaw.

"Gryffindor, Elsa." I shakily made my way up to the Sorting Hat. This is it. The moment I've been hating for. I felt the Sorting Hat slip over my eyes, and something poke at my Occlumency walls.

_Wow, these are the best Occlumency walls I've seen in a while. But never less, could you please lower them?_

Sorry, I thought and lowered them.

_Oh. A Gryffindor that's not a Gryffindor. While most people believe so, you aren't even close to being one. But, do YOU want to be a Gryffindor?_

No. I agreed. I want to be in the house that suits me.

_Oh, and by the way, Opal's story is true. Such a lovely girl... The Gryffindors made such a mistake_.

My heart stopped. Oh shi-

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat called out and the hall was dead silent. I hopped off the stool and set it down, running at my table, not looking at my shocked soon-to-be-ex-relatives. I sat down at the end of the table. The Slytherins next to me squished away from me. Oh god, I'm going to be shunned every where. Even my second home!

_Elsa? What's happening? I can feel your saddness from here. Did you get sorted into Slytherin? I'm guessing so, since I've been moved to a green room._

I cracked a weak smile. I still have Mūnsutōn!

* * *

Through out the feast I was on my own. No one to talk to, no one to cry with. God, I wish I had Mūnsutōn with me, we could've chatted.

But no, I couldn't bring her with me through the Sorting, so she's sitting boredly in my room. Luckily, the Slytherin table was only next to the Ravenclaw table, then Hufflepuff, then Gryffindor on the other side of the Hall, so I couldn't hear my relatives whispering about me.

I fingered my green robes, hoping that my family wouldn't kick me out. But, since the Sorting Hat confirmed Opal's story, I knew I would be the same.

When the desert came, I only ate a few scoops of ice cream and pocketed a lollipop for later. While I waited for the feast to be over, I looked around.

Professor Snape was watching with narrowed eyes, a hint of surprise.

Professor McGollanal was staring at me with full on shock.

Headmaster was watching me with careful eyes, like I would explode in any second.

I noticed the quadruplets were sitting right next (at their table) to me, all staring at me with blank eyes.

My relatives at the Gryffindor table were shooting looks of disgust.

"Elsa." One of the quads whispered to me, and handed me a napkin. I unfolded it, reading what they had written.

_"We all feel sorry for you, as you'll be kicked out of the family, we only get shunned. We think once you'll lose your Gryffindor title, the Slytherins will start talking to you._

_Always on your side,_

_Jye, James, Jackson & Jack." _(yes, that's what they're all called)

I snuck a small smile at them and shoved their napkin into my bag.

Once Headmaster called it a night. I waited until the Slytherins had gotten up before I waited until I was the last in line.

Okay, a letter from Hogwarts would take one whole day by owl. And one whole day to get one back. It'll probably be a Howler, so it's best to take shelter in the kitchens. The elves would let me stay there. I'll go there tomorrow morning just in case someone has a faster way to tell our parents- wait! iPhones!

Yeah, every Gryffindor had an iPhone or iPod. We could work them anywhere since my dad had created a spell that could make them work (No clue how it worked)

But that means that mum and dad could ring me ASAP too! My hand gripped my iPhone as we went deeper into the dungeons.

"The past word is _Gryffindorks_." A prefect told everyone, and the brick wall melted away. The green common room was comforting, but Professor Snape was directing Slytherin to sit down.

"While most people believe we are selfish, Slytherin is not. I expect everyone to be every house. Be loyal to your house, have knowledge on everything, but don't show it off, and, be brave, but _think_ before you rush into a fight." Professor Snape took a breath, but that was when my iPhone went off. I whipped it out, shakily pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" I answered, noticing everyone's eyes were on me.

"_Are you in Slytherin?_" My mum, her voice so cold, like nothing I had ever heard, came over the line.

"Y-y-yes." I stammered.

"You are here by disbanded from the the Most Noble and Ancient house of Gryffindor. You are now called Elsa Nobody." My ex-mum said coldly and tears slipped down my cheeks.

"I-I-I understand." I muttered miserably.

"Delete all our phone numbers, even the quad's. Never speak to my family again, worthless scum!" she yelled and she ended the call. I turned off the phone and sat down, facing away from the rest of Slytherin. Professor Snape would probably either ignore me or sneer at me. Luckily for me, he ignored me. He finished his speech and everyone ambled up to their rooms.

"Miss... Elsa." Professor Snape's voice penetrated my misery. "Please go and cry in your bed. And turn off your... Phone, otherwise I'll take it off you." He told me and left. I slowly stood up and almost drunkenly stumbled to my bed.

When I found my bed, the girls with me turned their heads. They nodded at me, as if they now accepted me. I rushed to my trunk and quickly changed into my PJs, which were orange. I would need to dye it dark green some time soon. No, I'll ask the elves.

_So your Elsa Nobody now?_

"Yeah, it sucks. I've got no money, no home, no political power, and most of all, no family." I sighed as Mūnsutōn flied onto my back, starting to warm me up.

_Let's just go to sleep tonight and worry about that later. I want to sleep._

"You always sleep." I chuckled, slipping under the covers.

_Night_.

* * *

The next morning, I was surrounded by other Slytherins in my dorm. I shrunk away from them, waiting for their sharp words.

"Oh my gosh, did your mum kick you out of your ex-family?"

"What was the thing you had in your hand?"

"Isn't it called a iPod?"

I was surprised, and answered their questions.

"Yeah. It's called an iPhone. No, that's the wrong thing." I explained as I picked out the lollipop from last night from my desk and put it into my pocket with my iPhone. Once I explained the basis of it, I was feeling better. Then one girl dragged me out to show the iPhone to everyone. I was surprised on how many people knew what the iPhone was and had one... Me.

But then it was time for breakfast, which I told Pansy (my roommate) that I was going to the kitchens for breakfast. She shot me a strange look.

"Just in case my mum sends me a Howler." I explained and she nodded, waving me off. I ran off, and made it to the kitchens with out bumping into any Gryffindors, both kinds. I tickled the pear, and a handle appeared. I pulled it opened and billions of tennis ball size eyes turned to me.

"Um, could I have breakfast? And raw meat for Mūnsutōn?" I asked politely. There was a rush and a full course meal was set in front of me, and raw meat was cut up into small bite size pieces. As Mūnsutōn politely ate the pieces, the door opened again and the Quad came stumbling in.

"We guessed that you would be here, since you weren't at the Great Hall." Jye, I think, explained as they joined me for breakfast. They too got a full course breakfast, and they all brought out their pets- little Neko-mattas.

"Aww their adorable!" I cooed, picking up Jackson's (I think) Neko-Matta. I knew they were Quads as well, as they were all pitch black and had purple eyes the exact shade. "But you can't beat Mūnsutōn." I smirked as they nodded in defeat. Once we finished, the house elves ask if there was anything they could do.

"Actually yes. Could you turn my PJs into dark green and put Mūnsutōn on it? It'll be amazing." I smiled at them as Epic (that's her name!) vanished then popped back again.

"All done! Ish clean everyone's bed as well!" She cheerily told me. I thanked her again and once more when Cheese (he's in charge of the cheese) gave our timetable.

"We's do what ever you ask!" the _happy_ slaves chorused, as we ran out the door.

"What's your first class? Mine's Potions." My face lit up. "Ohhh! Potions!"

"Just like cooking, right?" Jack (I think) smiled at me.

"But we have History." Jye (I think) winkled his nose.

"So not looking forward to it." James (I think) sighed in sorrow.

"But at least we'll get to sleep!" Jackson (I think) pointed out. I laughed at their normal speech, and turned off to the stairs down to the dungeons.

Luckily for me, the bell hadn't gone, and I could spot Pansy looking around for me at the entrance to our classroom.

"Hey, I'm here." I gasped, out of breath as we finally went into the class. I was lead to the left side of the class. I could see all my 10 ex-relatives on the other side, whispering, pointing to me. Harry, I'm guessing who will not speak to me again, was sitting next to a Weasley. I think (from the sorting) his name was Ron?

"Elsa! Show us more of the iPhone!" Draco eagerly said as he patted the seat next to him.

"So I'm guessing I'm your partner?" I rolled my eyes. "Just wait, you'll be blown away by my speed." I challenged. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"It's a challenge." He confirmed, and smirked. Then the door opened and Professor Snape came charging in. He started off by marking the roll, but when we got to Harry's name, he stopped.

"Ah yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new _celebrity._" he sneared the last word, his eyes boring into Harry. Beside me, Draco and his bakas sniggered. Once he had finished marking the roll, I was getting impatient. When could we start our class?

_Calm down, your making a fool of yourself._

My 50 cm (she grows fast! I'll start to need a shrinking spell soon!) familiar spirit snorted on top of my head.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to _not_ pay attention! Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Makes the Draught of the Living Death. I said in my head.

"I don't know, sir." Harry quietly whispered. Draco smirked.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Found in a goat's stomach.

"I don't know, sir." Harry replied, in the same voice again. I noticed that the bushy haired girl I had met on the train was practically jumping up and down, her hand in the air. I would so want to put my hand in the air, but I noticed no one in Slytherin put their hand up. Professor Snape narrowed his eyes and glanced to our half of the room. He noticed me.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Professor Snape shot one more question. The bushy haired girl was actually jumping up and down, trying to get his attention.

Come on! The answers easy! They're the same!

"I don't know," Harry said, and quickly added, "I think Hermione does, why don't you try her?" Few people laughed, no Slytherins did.

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter? Elsa," Professor Snape turned to me. "Could you answer the questions?" My ex-relatives smirked, finding a chance to poke fun at me.

"A powdered root of asphodel add to an infusion of wormwood makes the Draught of the Living Death, you could find a bezoar in a goat's stomach, and monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant." I listed off, finally catching a breath. Professor Snape gave a surprised look, before smothering it with a look of pride.

"Well done Elsa. Why aren't you copying this all down?" he . ?docid=38360360apped back at the Gryffindors.

"Wow Elsa, you sure know your stuff." Pansy whispered in my ear as everyone scrambled for their stuff.

"Wait, you guys didn't know that stuff?" I questioned, and nearly every Slytherin blushed. "Oh, um, sorry for showing off..."

"Nah, it annoyed the Gryffindors. That's a good reason to show off."

"A point taken off Gryffindor for cheek, Mr Potter. The first potion you will be doing is a simple cure for boils. I expect everyone to get this right. The recipe is on page 5." Professor Snape explained coldly.

_A simple cure for boils? That was the first thing we learned off by heart!_

Mūnsutōn snorted, already flying to the cabinet for the ingredients. We were a team, me and Mūnsutōn. Mūnsutōn would get the ingredients, while I made the potion. She would also start the fire, and drop in a few things if I could not reach them. First, I prepared all the ingredients, then I nodded to Mūnsutōn, who started the fire. I began the potion, not even looking at the book. I looked around when there was a pause in the potion.

_Ha, everyone's just starting to prepare the ingredients!_

I giggled along with Mūnsutōn, then pulled out two bottles - one for keeping, and the other one for Professor Snape. I took both bottles to him, who was watching everyone else.

"Sir, I'm done." I told him, once he had finished sneering at one of my ex-relatives, and held out the smaller bottle. "I have the rest of the potion in this bottle, so I could hold it for later if I need it." He inspected the bottle, and murmured some words.

"Well done Elsa, this is perfect. And I saw that you didn't need the book to guide you?" Professor Snape's dark eyes bored into mine.

"No I didn't need the book. This recipe was one of the first I memorized." I explained, and heard many gasps though out the classroom. God, it wasn't hard! You only needed to cut a few things and stir them together. I looked around, and saw one Gryffindor boy was about to put some slugs into a potion that was pale, and the smoke didn't rise to the air, it crept along the ground. I ran away from Professor Snape and _just_ save him from putting the slugs in.

"Um, don't do that please!" I yelled and whacked his hand away. I held my nose; the potion _stank_. I saw his problem; he almost added the slugs after the Lily Frog Legs! I cut the frog leg's and threw them in. The potion turned a dangerous black, the exact colour it should be for a short cut. I quickly added a bezoar into the potion and waited.

3, 2, 1-

The black potion turned into the completed colour; pale pink. I sighed in relief, turning around to the boy who almost had a one way ticket to the hospital.

"I finished the potion since I think you would stuff it up later on, okay? It's not perfect, since the short cut is only for moments like this..." I slowed my speech as I saw Professor Snape come over.

"50 points to Slytherin for helping another house as they were about to blow up a caldron! 10 points from Gryffindor for not reading the instructions right!" he snapped. "Mr Potter! Why didn't you stop Mr Longbottom from adding the slugs _before_ the frog legs! Thought it would make you look better?" I helped 'Mr Longbottom' from the ground and explained why he shouldn't add them before.

"The Bungion Slug's slime is kinda poisons, so that's why you don't put them in before Lily Frog Legs, since they neutralize the poison, while leaving it's other properties, unlike the bezoar, which destroys _everything_ it touches - only potions, of course - which I find really stupid (wastes the whole potion, which you lose the money you bought it with). If I don't add the slugs, put the lily frog legs in, then a bezoar, it makes a almost perfect boils cure. However, the slug slime also neutralize the tiny poison Lily Frog Legs has, so if I add the legs with anything else, it burns the other stuff and invades the molecules, turning the whole thing into Lily Frog poison. So, yeah, the smoke turns black - which is dangerous, in anyway - if I add a bezoar, it turns the whole thing into a vitiation of _Antidote to Common Poisons. _It's a vitiation because it's just a liquid form of a bezoar, which is pretty smart, because I could add some Nathigan Moth Wings, then maybe pumpkin juice, I could have a drink of pumpkin juice that dispels any poison I come across while eating - or drinking anything else, mind you. Oh yeah, liquid Bezoar also acts as the Cure for Boils. Yes Professor Snape?" I noticed everyone was silent, and Professor Snape was holding up a hand (only up to his head height).

"You could also add another Nathigan Moth Wing, and nearly cure everything." He added and I thought it over.

"Really? I didn't know that. I know that Gryffindor library had very few potions (like, the only ones past Potions teachers asked everyone to get), and most of them were out dated, but I could see the point in that. But what would happen if we added another Bezoar... no, that would destroy the _whole_ thing, so let's not. What about phoenix tears? They can even heal Basilisk venom, but I would like to know if they healed lycanthropy. I mean, I... used to... be related to people who had it. I knew how much suffering they had, and I think the Wolfsbane potion is actually slowly poisoning to death. I've tried to get my hands on the recipe, but it...was... hard if you...had... a family that hated potions so much they barely have anything to do with it. I've heard that it holds Jinjin Hollow Feet _and_ Pozny tounges, which everyone knows together it makes the world's most slowest poisonous potion. Add that with Hanjo Snake fangs, and your dead mate the second you take it. But I guess some other ingredients stop it... but I've never heard of any things ever that stop it!" I finished, and even Professor Snape was surprised.

"I have the recipe in my office... if you want, we can go over it..." he told me, and I lit up.

"Ohhhh! Thank you! I've always wanted to make it anyway! But imagine if it _is_ poisonous! About a hundred people around the world could be slowly dying!" the realization hit me and I slapped my hands on my cheeks, looking like The Scream. The bell rang and everyone began to pack up, trying to get away from us. "Sorry Professor Snape, I've gotta go. When should I come?"

"I'll owl you a letter when."

* * *

"I can't wait!" I beamed at Draco and Pansy.

"How the heck do you _know_ all that stuff!" Draco gaped.

"Oh well... I was bored, and I found a potions book in the library at the Gryffindor House. Then I - mind you, this could anger some potions masters - found it kinda like cooking. I like cooking, because it's like potions." I laughed at how strange it sounded.

"But, that's like, not even third year stuff!" Draco argued.

"That's because it's newts stuff." I answered. "I mean, N-E-W-Ts."

"Really?"

"Um... maybe not even on the Hogwarts level... I donno. I would get you the books... but..." I trailed off and the nodded in understanding. "So. Charms next?"

"Are you going to excel in this class too?" Pansy sighed.

"Um, I don't know, but... Mrs Gryffindor... said my accidental magic had the habit of transfiguring things around me, then making them do charms stuff, like dancing or floating..." I trailed off. "Mūnsutōn, do you know where 5H is?" I asked my dragon who was sleeping on top of my bag.

_Yeah. Wait for the stairs to move._

"Why? Can't we go now?" I asked her, confused.

_The stairs move toward the place you want, but you have to be patient, as they move very slowly._

"Mmm. Really?" I asked, stopping, waiting for the stairs. A bunch of Gryffindors rushed onto the moving stairs, then got dumped two levels below. Draco and Pansy stopped (and a bunch of others) waiting for me. Sure enough, the stairs moved to the correct level, a few doors away from the classroom. I started up the stairs and thanked them, probably looking weird.

"Why did you thank them?" Pansy asked, and I explained what Mūnsutōn told me.

* * *

The lessons turned into days, the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months. Suddenly, when I woke up, my iPhone was ringing. I picked it up, and saw it was the twins.

"Hey Jye, Jackson, James and Jack." I turned it onto speakers as I got ready for the day.

"Guess what!" one of their voices came over.

"That your a donkey and I'm not?" I sighed, as I pulled a shirt over my head.

"No. It's Halloween!" They giggled evilly. I raised my eyebrow.

"And...?" I questioned.

"Did you seriously forget Elsa?" they sighed in disappointment. "Well, if you think back to the last X-mas day..."

"Erm... I can remember a bet... not sure who it was with..." I muttered, thinking hard. The Quads sighed.

"It was a bet with us..."

"Oh sh*t."

"And you had to dress up as Elsa from Frozen! Completely!" They ended. The memory came back.

**Flashback**

_"Awww, damn, I lost." I sighed as I set my cards down from poker (not strip). "What do you want me to do?"_

_"Next Halloween," James (I think) started._

_"You will have to dress up as..." Jack (I think) continued._

_"Elsa from Frozen." Jackson (I think) finished smugly. _

_"That's not so bad." I sighed in relief. _

_"You do know that next Halloween we'll be at Hogwarts, right?" Jye (I think) reminded me._

_"Awww! More boys will be after me!" I complained._

**Flashback end**

"But do you have the dress?" I shot back.

"Yeah, and if you don't get a 'Your cute' during the day, you've gotta wear it every Halloween forever!" They laughed. "Met us up at the Come and Go room." then they ended the call. I sighed, taking everything off but a shirt and pants. I gathered my books and ran out the door, hoping no one saw me.

* * *

"So. I'm here. Hurry up, We've still got to get breakfast." I sighed and the Quad walked three times in front of the special wall. They opened it and it showed nothing. I raised my eye brow, walking inside. I turned around and glared at the Quads... who jaw's had dropped. I looked down, and sure enough, I had her ice dress. I wished I had a mirror. Suddenly a mirror appeared in front of me, and I gasped in shock.

_Holy sh*t I look amazing!_ I yelled in my mind.

_What? What? I'm coming Elsa! Where are you?_

_I'm in the Come and Go Room. On the seventh floor. _I thought loudly, and a few seconds later, Mūnsutōn came flying around the corner.

_Wow girl, what will the boys say!_

She laughed at me. I huffed.

"I'm more worried about the teachers..." I muttered, stepping out the room, and sure enough, I still wore the ice clothes.

"You've got to act like you wanted to do this!" Jye (I think) smirked as they ran ahead of me. I sighed in defeat, walking slowly to get used to the high heels. Outside the Great Hall the Quads were waiting.

"I don't really want to go... what about the kitchens?" I pleaded, but Jackson (I think) held up his hand in a no-no way.

"Nope! You've got your books?" Jack asked and I waved my wand. My books were floating high above me, all neatly stacked.

"Now, you've still got to act like you want to do it." James (I think) reminded me.

"And, give these to the teachers." Jackson held out a piece of paper. I unrolled it.

_I am doing a bet that I have to dress up as someone and act like I wanted to do so._

"Sounds okay." I nodded and took a deep breath. "Can I show it to my friends?" I asked.

"Only to the females." Jye (I think) grinned. I took another deep breath and began to walk into the Great Hall. At first, no one noticed me. Then, as more and more people saw me they quietened. Professor Snape beckoned me over and I gave him the paper. He smirked slightly.

"I'll see to it that it's carried out." He told me and moved me on. I shot him a glare then smiled again.

"Yes, sir." I smiled and carried back down to the Slytherin table. I was swarmed by Pansy and I think her name was Millicent and other female Slytherins. I silently gave them the piece of paper as I sat down. I got it back in a storm of giggles. I rolled my eyes in my mind and smiled to the boys around me.

"Hello! Nice morning, isn't it?" I got a stutters as I reached for the pumpkin juice. The whole breakfast was silent other than whispers on other tables, as the dress practically blew boys minds. I got up a few minutes before the bell rang, swiftly making my way to my next class; Potions.


End file.
